project115fandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign (A New Threat)
This campaign is in Version 1.5 (Final) In Version 1.5 (Final), a 4 short mission campaign was added Prologue "The Campaign is after the events of 'Aftermath' from Project 115..." "The fight for what is true still goes on. The Cannibalism Strike continues with an uproar from the group now known as the 'Marching Flesh Organization'." "After 7 years of continues battles, the loss of inicent humans has increased immensely." "You are part of group known as 'The Resistance'. While The Resistance is gearing up for their next battle, you are sent to weaken the Marching Flesh Organization's forces and reveal what the enemy is doing to succed in world domination." Mission 1: Through The Ashes The player spawns in a small city while wielding a BAL-27, Atlas 45, and a Wrist Mounted Grenade Launcher. You then Exo-Jump to an open window, clearing out enemies as you proceed through the buildings. Upon exiting a building, there are zombies and a few standard enemies attacking the player and a 115 Transmitter that the player must destroy to proceed. Destroying the transmitter opens up a door to allow the player find the exit to finish the mission. "Your journey through this small wasteland, you uncover a transmitter. Getting close to it gave you a headache. You become curious what this transmitter does. You find a safe house to stay and rest." Mission 2: Processing Station After gearing up at a safe house, the player starts in a sewer. The player then finds a ladder to climb up and head into the building. The player then kills an enemy that is holding a blue key card, to access the next part of the building. After battling multiple enemy infantry, the player comes across 3 Scarecrows and defeats them. Advancing through, the players guns down an enemy holding a yellow key card. Afterwards, the player must go to the other side of the building and destroy another 115 Transmitter. Upon destroying the transmitter, the player can exit the building and finish the mission. "You return back to your safe house. On your way there, you notify The Resistance what you had encountered.\n'The Walking Flesh Organization had set up multiple 115 Transmitters across the globe to brainwash humans within radius. Even those who fight for the enemy are also manipultaed. I had yet to discover where the source is located and hopefully we can end this madness.'" Mission 3: The Cave To The Other Side After gearing up at a safe house, the player starts outside of a cave. Entering the cave, the player defeats more enemy infantry, while Exo-Jumping across platforms to find a yellow key card to advance further. The player then comes across fast zombies and kills them. The player Exo-Jumps across more platforms, but this time they're more spread out making it slightly challenging not to fall in water and dying. After jumping across multiple platforms, the player then goes through a hallway with multiple rooms with blood on the floor, before reaching the exit to finish the mission. "The cave itself had no point in interest. Until you reached the end. Lab rooms with blood on the floor increased your suspicion that something dangerous ahead." Mission 4: A Hero's End After gearing up at a safe house, the player starts inside a building with enemies. Heading down in an elevator, the player comes across 3 slow zombies and more enemy infantry and a large blue 115 meteor. Behind the meteor reveals a door. Upon opening the door, the player get pushed by a faint, transparent figure. The screen fades to black and fades back as the player gets back up, only to loose his weapons and Exo-Suit and to hear explosions and gun fighting above. (The player can finish the mission faster by accessing the elevator again). The player then enters a maze vent and exits to the other side. The player then finds the faint figure as the player finds a way out while the faint figure is chasing him. The player then exits the building running through a battle between The Walking Flesh Organization and The Resistance from the faint figure. Mindlessly running, the player gets thrown from the blast force of a grenade and falls to the floor. Getting black up, the player continues to run and finds the faint figure a few feet in front of him. The player turns into another direction to make an escape from the figure. As the player continues to run, a Resistance soldier yells out "Sniper! Stay Clear!" and the player gets shot by an enemy holding a MORS Sniper Rifle. Falling to the floor the screen fades to black as the player last sees the faint figure in front of him. "Everything fades. You have died making an escape from what you have witnessed. The MORS bolt pierced through your right lung, severely damaging it. Operators quickly transfered your brain into a jar to preserve it. Later to use it as information to stop the forces of The Walking Flesh Organization. As a soldier, your journey ends here." "The fate of the war remains unknown"